


stars in the rain

by Red_Tomato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa está muerto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Oikawa Tooru se volvería uno con la tierra en cuestión de meses, se volvería tan inalcanzable como el sistema solar y sólo quedarían recuerdos que seguirían ahí, pero que eventualmente (y sin querer), olvidaría con el paso del tiempo.





	stars in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



> Haikyuu! es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate y Production I.G.
> 
> Para Ren por corregir algo que no sé si vale la pena y por usar el apodo que usamos de Kuroo aquí.

* * *

 

_stars in the rain_

_._

_._

_._

Oikawa se ha vuelto uno con la tierra.

Un día cualquiera de verano, Dios, Buda, o lo que sea que controle las leyes del mundo y el Universo, ha decidido que su existencia no funcionaba más en el plano terrenal. Dejando atrás su esencia, sus libros, su ropa, las fotografías que colgaban del refrigerador, los encuentros con Ushijima, las peleas con Iwaizumi, su familia, su hámster y a _él._

El « _te extraño_ » o _«_ _te necesito_ _»_ eran palabras que habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo de su vocabulario. Oikawa nunca se presentaría frente a su madre o Kenma, no jugaría con Nemo, Iwaizumi jamás volvería a enfadarse por esas notas y dibujos tontos en sus libros de química. Tooru no volvería a llamarlo _«_ _Churro_ _»_ cada mañana.

No volvería a sentir sus suaves cabellos, el olor de su champú y sus charlas sobre estrellas de las que ni podía recordar el nombre, no escucharía su risa estridente cada que llegara a casa y sus besos no sabrían a pan de leche. 

Oikawa Tooru se volvería uno con la tierra en cuestión de meses, se volvería tan inalcanzable como el sistema solar y sólo quedarían recuerdos que seguirían ahí, pero que eventualmente (y sin querer), olvidaría con el paso del tiempo.

Allá donde nunca sale el sol, Tooru pasaría el resto de sus días condenado a una caja ostentosa de madera, hasta que no quedase nada de lo que solía ser. Llevándose con él las noches sobre el futón, los maratones de Star Wars y sus caricias. Oikawa sería eternamente el chico de 22 años que soñó con constelaciones y vías lácteas, pero que tenía un corazón muy frágil para un humano común.


End file.
